


Prejudice

by Titti



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new understanding is reached</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudice

Sayid checked the antenna before carefully putting it inside the backpack. He would do the job himself because the chances of fixing it for a third time where astronomical. He was good, but without the necessary equipment, he'd have to be a magician.

He crouched on the ground and laid the antenna inside. Then he took out the envelop with his pictures. He smiled and his finger traced the face of the woman, uncaring of the shadow that had reached upon him.

"Your girlfriend?"

He didn't have to turn to know who it was. Only Sawyer could be so insulting with a simple question. Sayid shook his head. "No, my sister." He put the pictures back into the backpack, closed it and stood up. "Are you the volunteer? I didn't think you trusted me enough to come with me."

"I don't trust you enough to let you go by yourself," Sawyer answered with a smirk.

Snorting, Sayid began to walk into the forest. Sawyer could come after him if he wanted. He would certainly not wait for the redneck who lost no opportunity to insult him.

They walked silently, Sawyer always trailing behind like a shadow. Sayid wondered what would happen if he announced that he needed to piss. He couldn't stop a chuckle at the thought of Sawyer's face.

"What's so funny?" Sawyer reached Sayid side.

Sayid shook his head. "Nothing important."

"So...your sister...is she in Australia?"

Sayid looked at the other man for a moment. He should have known that the questions would come, not because Sawyer cared, but because Sawyer could not stay quiet and the silence had to be driving him insane. "No, she's in Iraq, or at least I think so. I haven't spoken to her or the rest of my family since 1991."

"Yeah, what happened in 1991? Fight with family? Refused to marry the ugly woman your parents picked for you?"

"You're a prick." Sayid stopped and glared at Sawyer. "For your information, that year I deserted from the Republican Army and asked for political asylum."

Sawyer laughed. "Oh that's great. You're a terrorist, a traitor or possibly both."

Taking a deep breath, Sayid started walking again. There was no point in getting upset. Sawyer would always see things his way, a very uncomplicated, black and white way. "I wish it were that simple. I loved my people, and I loved my family, but I had no choice."

Sayid sped up. Thirteen long years and he had thought that the past was safely locked away, but this island was bringing everything back to the forefront of his mind. Talking to Sawyer didn't seem such a bad idea anymore. Better Sawyer who didn't give a rat's ass about his problems that someone who would try to console him.

He waited for Sawyer to catch up before speaking again. "I heard my superiors discussing bombing an entire Iraqi village and blame it on the American to gain international support. I couldn't let them do it. They couldn't kill innocent women and children, our brothers and sisters. I left as soon as I could. It wasn't difficult to find the US troops. They stopped the attack, I was given asylum, but I could never go back. My family doesn't even know I'm alive. They probably think I died in that battle."

"It seems we do have something in common. My family thinks I died, too, or maybe they are just hoping that I'm dead," Sawyer said with a shrug.

"They must love you as much as everyone on this island then." Sayid was strangely happy to see a real smile on Sawyer's face, yet he couldn't resist asking, "What did you do to warrant such treatment from your family?"

"Me? I'm perfect, or haven't you noticed?" Sawyer reached for the abused pack of cigarettes in his back pocket and lit one up. "Of course, southern folks like my pa don't like it when their son is a faggot. Found me with a boy, he did. He took his riffle and told me that if he ever saw me near his house again, he'd kill me. I was sixteen and I've been taking care of myself since then."

Sayid noticed how the accent thickened as Sawyer became tenser. The story also explained some of Sawyer's behavior since they crashed on the island. Sayid understood well how desperation will make you do the unthinkable. Of course it was not enough to let Sawyer off the hook. Turning toward the other man, he shrugged. "Unfortunately prejudice is wide-spread, and it's not just about homosexuality. Some people might think I'm a terrorist simply because I'm Arab."

Sawyer grinned. "Touche. We still have a criminal running free on the island."

"Or maybe he's dead." The roar from afar cut deep through the forest. "However that thing is alive, and I'm more concerned about that. Let's get this antenna fixed on a tree and let's get the hell out of here."

"You cursed," Sawyer said somewhat surprised.

Sayid turned toward Sawyer, walking backwards. "You're not the only complicated guy around here, not even the only gay one." He turned again and smiled. He didn't have to look to know that Sawyer's eyes were still on him. Except now, they had a whole different meaning.


End file.
